The Luna and Georgia Show
by Wicked Witch of the West21890
Summary: When we invite characters from our favorite and least favorite shows and ask them questions, whether they like it or not! ( if there are people you don't know, don't worry, just skip over them)
1. Default Chapter

We own Luna [me] and Georgia [best friend]. Nothing elsee, boo-hoo, I want to own Spike.. **kissy sound** creamy.  
  
This is the show where we take our favorite and **cough**least favorite**cough**Angel**cough *Luna¹s head pops up, ³ANGEL, WHERE IS HE?!?! LET ME KILL HIM!!!!²*prowls around room** and ask them questions about their personal lives even if they don¹t want too. Or Luna will come out with her dreaded black leather whip and Georgia¹s chainsaw which was lent to her by Luna the Mistress of pain and Suffering.  
  
Luna-For our first guest we will ask Cole the burning questions that plaque his every molecule in his evil soul.  
Georgia-Accually...He is trying to be good now.  
Luna-Oh yeah great way to ruin the mood I was creating.  
Cole-Umm....I am here ya know.  
Georgia-oh yeah. Frist question is from Girlontherun130....WAIT that¹s me! So I ask.. What was with that coat in ?Sam I am¹ anyways? I mean, were you goin with the artic theme or what?  
Cole- **hugs jacket tightly**Well accually it was given to me by Phoebe, **sighs** ohh... Phoebe..........**  
Luna- Oh bullshit, it was NOT!  
Cole- Ok so your right. i found it on the street.  
Georgia- Well that explains it, people on the street have NO sense of fasion.  
Luna- so Cole, next question....How did it feel being vanquished by your so called.........  
Luna and Georga together- Lover [Luna stands up and hits Georga in the face] OH! Sorry Georga.  
Cole- I-I can still smell her perfume.......I miss her so much....  
Georga- Well, if you ever need a sholder to cry on...**walks over to cole and hugs him**  
Phoebe walks in.  
Phoebe- Cole....I-I was going to let you back, but here I see you with someone else and.....  
Cole- No! It¹s nothing Phoebe! I love you so much!  
Phoebe walks off stage and Cole runs after her like a puppy.  
Luna- Well... Thanks to GEORGA our guest will be posponed and our next guest wil be........Buffy Summers.  
Luna-......I...Don¹t.....Like.....Her. I mean... She was with.......HIM.  
Buffy- Hi!  
Luna- SHUT UP! SPEAK WHEN YOU¹RE SPOKEN TO!  
Georga- **eyes barly open, stairing at Buffy** Luna told me bad stuff about you.....  
Luna- so bitch--I mean Buffy, the first question is georga¹s so... go Georga..  
Georga- So, What was the whole thing with Angel?  
**Luna¹s ears prick up and hisses**²Him......where is he?!?! I¹ll pummle him into the ground!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**Georgia grabs whip** Don¹t make me hit you with this!!**Luna crouches down growling**  
Bitc-Buffy- Well it was early in my life and I¹m over him.  
Georgia-Well we should go on (so you can leave)  
Luna- How could you not die with Spike?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
Bitc-Buffy- Well I thought he would want me to live so I wanted to give him what he wanted.  
**Georgia teary eyed**- Really???  
Luna-Well I can see you have my co-host fooled but you will never fool ME!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! You should have died with him if you love him like you claim to!  
Bitc-Buffy- But I do love him!  
Luna-So you say! but did you ever act on those so-called feelings?! NO!  
Georga-**looking very confused** umm..ya..no!  
Bitc-Buffy-Why are you all *sniff sniff* ganging up on me??**sniff sniff**  
Luna- BECAUSE I DON¹T LIKE YOU!!!!!  
Georga- Short tesrm memory loss......OOHHH! PRETTY! **Pushed big red button that says ?DO NOT PUSH¹²  
**Bitc-Buffy flys into the air.**  
Luna-oooooohhhhh, when she comes down she¹ll go splat! FUUUUUUUUUUN! MWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! I AM THE MISTRESS OF ALL EVIL!!!!!!!! HEEEEEEEEE-HE-HE-HE-HE-HE!  
Untill next time!! 


	2. and you thought we were gone!

Georgia- petrified A-a-and-d n-n-n-ow f-f-for our n-n-ext guest.....Dan.He's poopy. Luna- oh, so are you in pre-school now? I mean....poopy?? Dan-Hello, and what do you mean I'm poopy?? Georgia-Well, I mean you didn't like Leo and you couldn't take a hint that Piper NEVER loved you!!! Luna- Let alone liked. I mean, what the fuck was with that greasy mullet any how?? Dan- What do you mean? hides 'greasy mullet handbook' in coat pocket Luna- Ok, so I get to ask the first question this time. So, how did you feel on valentines day when Piper had 'fantasies' about making out with Leo, and freezing him in bed for her own personal pleasures?? Hmmm???? What do you say to that???????? Dan- I had no idea that she was in love with Leo, i swear! Luna- Yea right! You just wanted to get into her pants didn't you? Didn't you?!?! Dan- ok, ok, it's true!!!! falls down sobbing Georgia-(to Luna) WOW you're good!! Luna-I know I'm psychic. Georgia-Really you are?!?! NO YOU'RE NOT! Luna-OK,OK, so I tortured him untl he gave, but it doesn't matter!IT WAS FUUUUN!! Dan-in a squeakUmmmm........since you both don't like me very much can I leave now??? Luna and Georgia stop fighting and turn towards Dan and scream-NOT A CHANCE!!!! Georgia- So, any way why were you always trying to find out stuff bout Leo?? Dan- I didn't trust him, and I wanted to get in Piper's pants. Georgia-WELL I DON'T TRUST YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And any way we found evidence that you....... Georgia and Luna- Dated a MARRIED women for a year!!!! Luna- Like I said it's not that big deal or any thing. Dan- Actually it was a big deal, Lorranie was my world.sniff sniff But the ring was straggling . Luna- Where do you think you are?!?!? A preachers' booth??Oh yeah by the way, this IS recorded!!! Georgia-What if Mommy heard? You know how religious she was! Luna-Well I'm sick of this shitty asshole!! pushes button and dan bursts into flames!MWAHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!turns to cameras and smiles sweetly And now for our next guest. Piper enters. Piper- was that Dan, oh, my god, I hated him! Luna- Then why the whole 'i love him' stage? Piper- Well, it was early in my life, and I'm over him. Georgia-Wow, what a coinky-dink! Guess who just said that!!!!! BufLuna covers mouth Luna- Don't EVER say that name in my presence! Georgia- Stairs at B mark in ceiling Think She'll ever come down?? Luna- If she's lucky she won't. Piper- umm......ok. Tape pauses Luna ang Georgia step out. Georgia- HI! I just wanted to tell you that this is about me not them! Luna- Stop quoting the Emperor's New Groove! We just wanted to saty this was written/taped right after Oh My Goddess Part 2! Georgia- Yeah so we kinda thought they were never gonna see each other again. Hence we were very very sad. Luna- OK anyway back to the show! Tape resumes Luna- So, how do you feel about the recent departure of your one and only soal mate? All three girls burst out crying. Piper- he-he didn't have to leave me!!!! AAH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH!! Georgia- Well, I just happen to have a little lost love spell here and.. ohlahbla, abra cadabra!!!!!!!!!turns into grasshopper. Luna- YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS! She's finally gone!!!!! Oh well, i have to turn her back because her DADDY produces the show.Turns Georgia back into a person. Georgia- Wow thank you for turning me back. But just because I was a grasshopper doesn't mean i couldn't hear you! Luna- Oh shut up no one cares what you think anyway beside dear old daddy. So, on to our next question. Georgia- ummmm....do we have one? Luna- Ok, i'll just think of it myself.....umm..... Piper-Well, how bout I ask you questions! Georgia-OK! Luna-NOT A CHANCE!!!GRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Georgia- Don't worry, just ask her something about Spike and she'll break down. Piper- What's you favorite thing about Spike? Luna- I sniff love all sniff all of him. AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! returns to normal Well, i DO love the hair, and hello, the eyes, so blue...... 5 hours hours later....... Piper- Is she done yet? Georgia- She tends to ramble..... Luna- AND of course i love his washboard abs... A Few hours later.......... Luna- Hehehehe....he....he Piper- I should probably go....... Luna- That would be good. Georgia- OK TOOTLES!!! Till next time!!! Piper-Will there be a next time? Luna- Sure there will!! 


	3. weeeeeeeeer back!

And for our next guest.. Gwen Hochkins. I don't like her either!! ------------------------------------------------Georgia- Yeah, Teresa's awesomer. -------------------------------------------------Luna- it's true but it is she is more awesome. That's correct grammer. -------------------------------------------------Gwen- Please no mean comments I am mourning the loss of my little girl Sarah.weeps uncontrollably ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Georgia- You poor little dear. -----------------------------Luna- wacks Georgia we don't like her remember! -----------------------------------------Georgia- Oh yeah...SUCK IT UP!!! ------------------------------------------------- Luna- Good girl gives Georgia cookie --------------------------------------Gwen- Why are you guys being so hostile? I could have just reconsiled with Eathn, but no he is in love with Teresa. -----------------------------------------------------------Georgia- Or is he?? You never know he could be gay. ---------------Luna- to Gwen She makes a vailad point.To Georgia Vailad point Georgia. Ok heres a question; how do you feel about Eathn being A)in love with Teresa or B) gay?? ---------------------------------------------------------------Gwen- We don't know for sure he's gay. -------------------------------Georgia and Luna- OH FACE THE FACTS!!! ------------------------------------------------Luna- and even if hes not hes still in love with Teresa. Maybe she's a man then the gay theory would work. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------Georgia- Then shes a really pretty man. ------------Gwen- What does she have that I don't? -----------------------------------------------------------Georga-Well, for one thing she doesn't have a gap in her teeth. Luna- And there is the whole looks department.AND!! she doesn't lose complete control after a baby she doesn't even know dies!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Gwen- Ok that's true, but I have multy tonal hair! ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Luna- Like its yours!!rips wig off Gwen ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -Gwen strats sobbing AGAIN Why are you being so vile to me?----------------------------------------------------- Luna- Because I don't like you! --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Georgia- Woah..deja-vu! ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Luna- RUN! THE AGENTS HAVE CHANGED SOMETHING!!!! I MUST AVENGE TRINITY AND NEO! BREAK OUT THE BIG GUNS!!! ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Gwen, finding this a nice oportunity to run away, crashes into a camera in the attempt, then is siced bu Georiga. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Luna- You must be punished! We banish you to the top of mount. Wana-haca-lugi! ( from Finding Nemo, i umm.... didn't know how to..umm....spell that.) --------------------------------------------------------------------------Gwen- You can't do that!! ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Luna- WATCH ME!!!MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! I CONTROL ALL EVIL!!! Exsept for Agents...their mean. ----------- ----------------Gwen then finds herself at the top of mt. WANA-HAKA-LUGI and drowns, because we forgot to give her gills....oh, wait, that was intentional. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Georgia- And now for our next guest.......wait we have been called away on urgent bussiness from the president. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Luna- Talking on cell phone Ok Spike, I'll be right there. Ok, I LOVE YOU TOO! Bye. to Georgia I told you we were INVOLVED! Well, we have to leave, so now you can watch a blank screen! SUCKS TO BE YOU! I GET TO SCREW SPIKE! MWAHAHAHAHAH! -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -Georiga- And I get to help the presedent! I AM a supe hero you know!! ------------------------------------------Luna- oh, OOOOOOOOOOF coarse you are pal...bye! ----------------------------------3 hours later... --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Serena- HI! My name is Serena, and my friend Catty and I are going to take over your little show! ------------- Catty- Because we ARE daughters of the moon you know! --------------------------------------------------------Serena- Well, let us tell you the WHOOOLE story..... Before time..before words.... there was a beautiful godess of good and light. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Catty- And she gave us gifts.. gifts of godness..and light. ----------------------------------------------------------Serena- And I got myself a broody boy toy, who does whatever i want! WEEEEEE! he is pretty anoying though..unless were making out. I mean seriously, all it is.. "I LOVE YOU SERENA!" "COME TO THE DARK SIDE SERENA!" OH..YOU YOU YOU, IT'S ALL ABOUT YOOOOOOOU ISNT IT?!?!?!?!?!!? Well, i'm fine on my own.. OH NO! A COLD DRAFT! STANTON PROTECT ME!!!!! ---------------------------------------------------------------The, suddenly, Stanton comes out of the 'shadows' ----- Stanton- My love, I will protect you at all costs! JOIN THE DARK SIDE!! Or, you know.. Sleep with me, that's ok too. -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Catty- GO AWAY YOU...YOU....YOU...IMBISUL!!!! ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Serena- WHY CATTY! I thought that you and the outher daughters had learned to respect my feelingh for my dark...umm..ummm...hot?? prince. Well, I don't know if I can say hot... --------------------------------------Catty-I probally wouldn't say hot either.... he's kinda scary looking. --------------------------------------------- Stanton- WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I'm as hot as you can get! --------------------------------------------Spike and Keanu walk onto the stage and all the females in the audence start to drool, then after a call from Luna, they exit and then we hear the tearing of colthing..... AAAANYWHO..... The, suddenly, Luna ( looking a bit flushed) and Georgia walk in.... ----------------------- Luna- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?! ------------------------------------------------------------------------Georgia- You meany- moes are taking over OUR show! ---------------------------------------------------------- Serena- It's OUR show now! -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Catty- Totally ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Luna- WANNA BET?!?!?!?!?Pulls out whip and starts to kill them, then Stanton diovles inot a 'shadow' Meenwhile..---------------Georgia is having some technical difficulties..... -----------------------------------Georgia-(after pulling the little string thingy repetedly) Luna...Luna...I can't get it to work!!---- holds up chainsaw ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Luna- Oh, ok. -----makes vrooming noise as Gorgia violently shakes the ssaw in an attempt to make it look as if it were working.------------------------ Luna-VROOOOOM-VROOM-VROOM-VVVVVVRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!!!! ----------------------- ----------------------The daughtes, feeling so scared, run away, never to return, and then die a terrible death. --- Luna- Our next guest will be Peaches. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Georgia- AKA. ANGEL! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Luna- NOOOOOOOOOOOO! -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Peaches- Well hello there. And what are you fine young things doing in a dangerious place like this? I KNOW! YOU NEED MY HELP! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Georgia- Actually, we just wanted to ask you some questions. ------------------------------------------------------Luna- or coughor kill youcough Because your lame, your hair stickes up and your bloody stupid. -----------Buffy comes down, and, unfortunetly, is caught by peaches. -----------------------------------------------------------Peaches- Buffy! My love! You have returned to me!------------ Buffy- Get off of me you stupid fool! I love Spike now! You have been a thorn in my side, you whining, Brooding, Soal-filled Nancy boy! I HATE YOU! ----------------------------------------------------------------------------Luna- Wow, this is better than passions. Wait, does she want MY man?!?!?!?!?! --------------------------Georgia- Any one want popcorn? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Luna- Oh! Me! And some Ho repeller for Spike. --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Spike enters. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Spike- Buffy, I see you and peaches are very happy together. -------------------------------------------------------Buffy- SPIKE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I HATE THIS SAD EXUSE FOR A MAN! HE ISN'T EVEN A MAN! HE IS GAY! ----------------------------------------------------------------------------Peaches- Hey, that was a one time thing. Well, maybe 10, but okey dokey then, o, and Spike, you are very atractive. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Luna- Heck yes he is!!!!!---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Spike- Well, I love you too Buffy, but I love Luna more. Sorry. ----------------------------------------------------------- This causes Buffy to commit scuicide. Then, Luna dusts Peaches. --------------------------------------------Georgia- Wait...I can feel the anchent power... I AM THE NEW SLAYER! ------------------------------------------Luna- Well, I hope not, because then I'd have to kill you. ----------------------------------------------------------Georgia- I LIED! --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I SWEAR guys, you have to review this, the only reviews i got were from my friends, and Georgia! seriously, she gave me one, haha. But you will get no more, i will go the the Buffy site, they are nice and review there!!---- 


	4. it's time fooooooooooooooooor

Georgia- WEEEEEEER BACK!!!!  
Luna- And better than ever!!  
Georgia- And now for our next guest......  
Luna- Well, it's not really a guest, it's guests, ITS TIME FOOOOOOOOR....  
Georgia- COUPLES COUNSELING!!!!!  
Luna- WHOHOO!! and, just for you, gentle viewers, if the break up, it is SO not my/our problem!!  
Georgia- Ya....we don't MEAN to!!  
Luna- Most of the time anyway.  
Georgia- Today we have, Stanton and Serena, Catty with Chris  
Luna- not to be confused with the HOT Chris, the Chris that I love so dearly, the Chris from Charmed, may god rest his hot hot soul.  
Georgia- and Kyle.  
Luna- Its a love TRIANGLE!! We also have... last.... and well... least.... ...Gwen and Ethan!!  
Gwen- WHY AM I BACK HERE!!! ETHAN, PROTECT ME!!  
Serena- THATS JUST WHAT I SAID!!  
Luna- Shut up. under her breath whores.  
Serena- That is it!!!! I AM NOT A WHORE!!  
Stanton- Thats right, she isn't a whore, she won't even sleep with me, god, we have been goin out for 12 frigging books.  
Luna- Serena, you are right, you are most certanly not a whore. How's your mother these days?  
Serena- I am NOTHING like my mother!!  
Georgia- I love my mommy, she is the bestist!!  
Luna- Ahha!!!! Yor ARE a whore!  
Serena-NO!!  
Luna- Ya see, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree of whores!!!!!  
Georgia- What??  
Serena- I am SO not a whore! Right stanton??  
Stanton- huh? what was that?  
Georgia- We forgot to tell you guys...  
Luna- We spiked (LOVE THAT WORD!! SPIKE!!) your Georgia- So now you have to tell the truth!  
Luna- Stanton, would you kindly answer the question that WHORE asked you???  
Stanton- You can be a whore...  
Serena- GASP!!! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!!!  
Catty- Serena, this is couples counseling, there is no love. There is frecky obsession Stanton and Serena raise hands, there is just plain bitches and fags Gwen and Ethan raise hands and there is the love triangle Catty, chris, and Kyle raise hands  
Luna- We could use a little more discripition on the love triangle. We could say: stupid feeler-upper-y struggles to say feeler-upper-ly or a.........stupid head triangle  
Georgia gives her a funky look  
Luna- Well I needed to give them optionions!!!  
Catty- WE DON'T NEED THIS KIND OF ABUSE!!!!!  
Georgia- Luna is just in a bad mood because she found out that Troy doesn't come out untill January.  
Luna..... january.....JANUARY!!! throws fit  
Georgia- so mandrid....  
Serena- huh?  
Georrgia- oh, did I not tell you, thats your new name!!!!  
Stanton- Hey Serena, or...um...Mandrid, i'm guna be sort of busy in the next few.... years.  
Luna- hahahaha, whore.  
Serena- THATS IT!!! DO YOU WANT SOME OF THIS GIRLFRIEND??!?!  
Luna- Kindly step away. You are in my personal bubble.  
Georgia- have you noticed that only one of our couples have talked in the whole thing??  
Luna- Who cares? This is my show, and I can do whatever I want!!  
Ethan- I think I'm going to go...um...help Teresa...yeah.  
Gwen- shrieks You most certinaly are not!  
Stanton- Geeze, and I thought I had it bad.  
Serena- shrieks You most certainly do not have it bad, young man!  
Stanton- Leans over to Luna Ma'am, may I trade please?  
Luna- You most certainly may not! You got yourself into this bear-trap using your own devises. You can chew your way out. GOOD-DAY!!!  
Staonton-bends head over and starts to cry  
Georgia- Oh darling was the mean lady mean to you? Here have a cracker. gives cracker  
Serena- Get the hell off my man!  
BAOHG- CAT FIGHT! meows  
Luna- How do you keep getting out?!?!?!?!  
Georgia presses button and BAOHG turns into a woman  
BAOHG- Great now I don't have to have that operation!  
Luna- No Georgia, wrong button!  
Presses another button  
Luna- And now every night when the moon-light touches the lake you will turn back into a man from your platypus form.  
Kyle- Isn't it suppose to be a swan?  
Luna- Shut up Disney boy! I have a knack for twisting fairytales into my own little horror stories.  
BAOHG- Do I get to meet that sexy, man-candy Derek?  
Georgia- No, but you do get your own reed castle!  
Stanton- Wow, I would take it.  
Luna- Your next beaver-boy!  
BAOHG- So, technically we're in the same species. Licks lips  
Presses button so Stanton becomes a beaver  
Serena- Noooooo! Please let me be a beaver too!  
Georgia- OKAY!  
Presses button and yada yada yada  
Luna- And now to add the twist! Mwahahahah! As I haven't said in a awhile, I am the Mistress of Pain and Suffering! Whil-ST Stanton is a human with BAOHG, Serena will be a beaver. And whil-ST Serena is a human, Stanton will be a beaver with the platypus!  
Stanton and Serena- GASP!!! WHAT A CRUEL TWIST OF FATE!!!  
Georgia- And because I AM the co-hoast, I will let you two lovebirds have ONE. LAST. NIGHT.  
Stanton- What a perfect opportunity!!  
Luna- Anywho, this curse will last for one year, then the two of you will have one day together ( after all, I AM a romactic) then we will swich the animals.  
Georgia- Wow, how generous of you!!  
Luna- I KNOW!!  
Serena- Bursts into the Passions Theme Song, whilst Stanton dances around in black cape (how much more gay can you get?!) and black slacks!  
Luna- sings There's a guy named Stanton and he's got a pair of slacks! Ohh Stanton's got slacks!  
Gwen- Speaking of Passions, where is my dear Ethan.  
Luna- Well, I'll give you a hint, not here, with Teresa...still don't get it?  
Stanton and Serena- AS LONG AS YOU'RE MIIIIIIIINE!!  
Luna- Hey! That is a good sone, you can't sing it! Ahhh, Elphaba!! Why did you die?? :(  
Georgia- Huh? This wole time I have been really really confused!!  
Luna- And now it out favorite time of the day…

Georgia- YESSSSSSSSSSS!! it's pudding time!!

Luna- No it's our OTHER favorite time of the day! It's the time we……

Georgia- Turn people into animals!

Serena- Do yoy REALLY have to do this?!?! HAVE A HEART!!! falls down sobbing Stanton comes out of the closed looking quite content  
Stanton- remind me to thank you.  
Luna- Hey, it's my job. I can be a nice person, BUT NOT TO YOU!! HA!! PUSH THE GOD DAMN BUTTON GEORGIA!!  
Georgia- Well, it is kinds mean...  
Luna- And your point is...?  
Georgia- Well who am I to kill puppy love?  
Luna- GASP!!! You are Georgia!! You hate these people!! They... they um... kill puppies and kittens  
Georgia- DOUBLE GASP!!!! THEY MUST BE PUNISHED!! eyes go black  
Luna- That a girl.  
They all turn into their designated animals.  
Luna- MWAAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
Georgia- And now to work out this pesky little triangle.  
Chris- Well, I must say that I am not to altogether thriled that he..she..SHE dumped me.  
Georgia- Please, go ahead let out all those feelings.  
Chris-sobbs for a minute KYLE! I thought we had something special! But then you ended it! Why..WHY!  
Kyle- I tried to come out of the closet...but it was so hard and all the other followers kept making fun of me for my Cher doll. And then I borrowed one of my friend Darryl's purple irrodecent shirts! And they wound't stop laughing.....I can still hear it...whispers in my nightmares.  
Chris- Ginger-snap...it's okay..I'm here now we can run off together and leave everyone else far behind.  
Catty- WHY ALWAYS THE GAY ONES? Why am I always attracted to the gay ones?  
Luna- Well, sweetie you have a sign on your back.  
Catty- looks at her back and sees a sign that says "Are you gay and haven't come out of the closet yet? Do you want a fake girlfriend to make an old crush jealous? Then call me, The Gay Magnet!"  
Georgia- If you are wondering where Luna is right now, she is currently on the floor laughing.  
Whi-ST Luna is laughing Kyle and Chris slip out past the bodyguards, over the 100-foot chainlink fence, througt the 7 levels of the candy-cane forest, past the sea of swirly, twirly gumdrops, and then they walked through the Lincoln Tunnel.  
Luna- Damn, we really need to tighten up security around here.  
Catty- Why did they leave without me! I don't wanna go back to my padded cell!  
Luna- Have you even READ your contract?!? You are not allowed to say that on the air. To you padded cell!  
Georgia- She means Hotel that we PROVIDED for you!  
Luna- Right that too.


End file.
